Electronic storage mechanisms have enabled accumulation of massive amounts of data. For instance, data that previously required volumes of books to record data can now be stored electronically without expense of printing paper and with a fraction of space needed for storage of paper. In one particular example, deeds and mortgages that were previously recorded in volumes of paper can now be stored electronically. Moreover, advances in sensors and other electronic mechanisms now allow massive amounts of data to be collected in real-time. For instance, GPS systems track a location of a device with a GPS receiver. Electronic storage devices connected thereto can then be employed to retain locations associated with such receiver. Various other sensors are also associated with similar sensing and data retention capabilities.
Today's computers also allow utilization of data to generate various maps. For instance, Internet mapping applications allow a user to type in an address or address(es), and upon triggering a mapping application a map relating to an entered address and/or between addresses is displayed to a user together with directions associated with such map. These maps are conventionally static—for instance, if the maps are displayed on a portable mechanism (e.g., a smart phone, a PDA, . . . ), they do not alter with sensed change in location of the user. Moreover, mapping applications that do alter display dynamically and/or graphically traverse a particular route do not alter depth of such view. Thus, a user is not provided with an optimal context with respect to a traversed route.
Due to their high quality and ease of use, a schematic destination map can be used for many important real-world purposes. Event organizers (e.g., wedding planners) provide special-purpose maps to show invitees how to get to the event location. Franchise chains and shopping districts provide schematized maps which highlight store locations. Airports and tourist agencies often provide simplified maps to show out-of-town visitors the best/easiest ways around town. Corporations, universities, hospitals, zoos, and other campus-based organizations provide maps to show the position and relationship of important buildings and paths on respective campuses
Consider the amount of detail depicted in each type of map. Literal destination maps lie at one extreme, and include a constant density of detail. Usually, the software that produces these maps displays everything that is visible at a given zoom level, without regard to whether it is relevant to reaching the specified destination or not. For example, in a conventional literal destination map, many local roads, parks, and neighborhoods are shown even though such details offer users little or no help when it comes to finding the destination.
At the other extreme of detail lies the schematic route map. It depicts a single route between a single origin and a single destination. Very little additional contextual information is provided in the map, and if the particular route is unavailable for some reason (e.g., construction, traffic jam, accident, etc.), or if the user strays from the route, or if the user needs additional information near the destination (such as potential parking locations), there is very little help available.
Another dimension of map design to consider is the fidelity with which spatial relationships are represented. Literal destination maps display geographical features at a single common scale so that they appear realistically proportional to one another, as if they were directly copied from an aerial photograph. As a result, many important details (e.g., local access roads to the destination) are either completely invisible or rendered too small to be useful.
Moreover, the “LineDrive” schematized route map for a particular destination depicts only a single route from a single origin to the destination with minimal additional text. The literal destination map can include irrelevant details which clutter the display, and obscure many other important details. However, “LineDrive” maps and other conventional schematized route maps depict the region surrounding a destination with a constant scale and density of detail which frequently obscures important details and/or includes too many extraneous features. Additionally, to produce such maps, mapmakers carefully determine which subset of roads and other geographic features supports the purpose of the map, and produce such maps by hand.